


Day 2 - Jung Taekwoon (Leo): My Little Eskimo

by blossomwritesthings



Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kpop fanfic, Mild Language, Other, Romance, Vixx - Freeform, jung taekwoon - Freeform, jung taekwoon fluff, kpop, vixx fanfic, vixx jung taekwoon fanfic, vixx leo as your fiancé, vixx leo fanfic, vixx leo scenario, vixx scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomwritesthings/pseuds/blossomwritesthings
Summary: Prompt: going shopping for new winter clothes w/fiancé Taekwoon
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Day 2 - Jung Taekwoon (Leo): My Little Eskimo

* * *

"What do you think of this, (Y/N)?" Your fiance, Jung Taekwoon, asked in a quiet voice. He was holding up a maroon sweater, and he waited patiently for your reply. 

"I like it...but I don't think it's my color..." You said, walking up to the sweater and taking ahold of the fabric. The material felt scratchy and rough; which was not ideal for trying to obtain 'peak-coziness,' according to you. 

"Alright, then how about this one?" Taekwoon said again. This time, he was holding up a baby-blue turtleneck. A smile spread across your face upon seeing the item and you immediately grabbed it from his hands, examining it closer. 

"I love it, Taek!" You exclaimed, happy that your fiance still remembered that baby blue was one of your favorite colors. "Do they have more colors in it? I love the style of the shirt." 

Taekwoon nodded silently and grabbed ahold of your hand, leading you to different clothes rack in the department store and showing you the same turtle neck, but in different colors. The store carried a black version, light grey, cranberry, a midnight blue, and dark green color. 

You were giddy with excitement upon seeing the beautiful colors. You honestly loved shopping for new clothes, especially when getting a new winter wardrobe. Whereas, your fiancé wasn't as...Enthusiastic about the act of going out in the cold early on a Sunday morning to only get stuck in a tight shopping mall, full of hot and annoyed people, and come out trying to balance twenty shopping bags in both arms. 

But Taekwoon was a good sport. He didn't complain when he was hungry and didn't mention how tired he was. He kept quiet and helped you look for clothes, giving advice on things that he thought would go together. You enjoyed shopping with him even if he _was_ on the more...Quiet side of things. You liked his input and knew that he had a good fashion sense. 

"I like the grey and cranberry, what do you think?" You asked, turning to show off the two shirts to your fiance. 

He was quiet for a moment before a faint smile broke across his face. "I think you look beautiful, babe," he said in a low voice. Taekwoon came closer to you and placed a soft kiss atop of your forehead before playfully ruffling your hair. You also smiled upon seeing his romantic-side suddenly come out. 

"Okay, I think that's it. We've looked through everything in this section," you said, peering around the large shopping department once more to make sure you had looked at everything. "Now, onto shopping for you, Mr.!" 

Taekwoon's eyes widened and he slowly started to back away from you, hands held up defensively. "I-I don't need any new winter clothes, (Y/N), I'm fine," he said, his tone laced with worry. 

"Oh, don't be silly! You've been wearing the same sweater and winter jacket for the past three years! I think it's about time you get some new things," you laughed, grabbing your fiance by the arm and dragging him to the men's jackets department. Meanwhile, Taekwoon was pushing the cart behind you, silently following your orders. He sure as hell didn't feel like putting up a fight in a public area like this one. 

"Do you like this color, Taek?" You asked, giving your fiancé a winter jacket that was grey and black. 

Taekwoon squinted his eyes upon seeing it before shaking his head slowly. "It's not warm enough. This is a coat left over from the autumn season," he said in a quiet voice, hanging the jacket up beside him. 

"Alright...then what do you think of this one?" 

"Too small." 

"And this one?" 

"I hate the color yellow." 

You sighed deeply, trying to calm your frustration. Your fiancé was fine when he was helping you shop, but when you were helping _him_ shop, it was a different story. He was very...Picky with the clothes he bought for himself. 

"Let's just go home, babe, I don't feel like shopping for myself today," Taekwoon said finally, putting down the jacket he had been looking at. 

"No, Taek, you need a new jacket and we're going to find one today if it's the last thing I do." You said, in a stern voice. 

Your fiance gave you a knowing look. He was seemingly emotionally drained from shopping all day, and it seemed like he didn't want to look for something for himself at the time. But you knew that if you two didn't look now, he's never get something new! You wouldn't make the same mistake four years in a row. You had already dismissed his need for a new jacket for the last three years, but this time, things were going to change.

"How about...This one?" You asked, holding up a black puffer jacket with grey and white fur embedded into the hoodie. 

Taekwoon didn't say anything but took the jacket from your hands, turning around and slipping it on. As soon as he turned to show you how it looked on, you gasped in excitement. He looked so damn cute it wasn't even funny. 

"What do you think?" He said, voice uncertain. 

A big smile spread across your face as you slowly stepped closer to your fiance. 

"What do _I_ think?" You started, grabbing ahold of him by the jacket's hood and bringing his face close to your own. "I think you look like a cute, little, Eskimo." 

You leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss onto Taekwoon's lips, with the hoodie covering both of your heads from sight. Your fiance grabbed onto your waist and pulled you closer to him, deepening the kiss quickly. 

A few moments later you pulled away, still beaming at how cute your fiance looked in the jacket. 

"I'll get it," Taekwoon said, taking it off and hanging it back on the hanger. 

"Really?!" You exclaimed in a surprised voice. 

"Yes. If it means I get extra kisses, then I'll buy it," your fiance said playfully before he grabbed ahold of your hand and lead you guys to the checkout line. 

After you had paid for your things (including Taekwoon's jacket), you both made your way back to your fiance's car. The mall was still really busy, but the area where Taekwoon had parked was farther out and more quiet than a lot of the other parking spaces around. 

"I think that's all of it," you said, dusting your hands off as your fiance shut the car's trunk that was stuffed with bags of clothes. 

You slipped into the passenger seat and waited for Taekwoon to join you, but instead, he was opening your door. Taekwoon leaned into your figure and held your chin with one of his hands, eyes searching your own. He moved closer and captured your lips in a sweet kiss, only to pull away a moment later. 

"I enjoyed today," you said, in a quiet voice as you peered up at your fiance. 

"Me too," he whispered, kissing your lips again before backing away from you and shutting the car's door. 

You smiled to yourself silently. Taekwoon might not have been a big extrovert like yourself, and he may not have been comfortable with showing PDA, but he cared and loved you more than anything else. 

Yes, he was quiet, and yes, he could be shy at times, but that's what you loved about him. He was comfortable with the silence and liked doing fun activities with you. He was super protective of you and always watched out for your well-being. 

_He was your little Eskimo; introvert and sometimes cold, yet at other times he could be romantic and cute._

_~ The end ~_


End file.
